Summer Vacation Rp
THIS IS FREE-JOIN Rules *This is free-join so dont ask *Dont fight unless this is a friendly fight. *Have Fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *No extreme romance.Kissing,Flirting,and making out are ok. *Censor swearing.(Hell,Heck and Damn are ok) *Dont use somebody's character exept for yours *Make sure you add yourself in the USER/PARTICIPANT *I will start this. USERS/PARTICIPANT *ETH *ATF :D *SF2013 *Onup147 *Maria1234567890 *TSNK CHARACTERS *Emily the hedgehog *Destiny the Fox *Matrix the Hedgehog *Someone the Mongoose *Fionna The Cat *Judas the Wolf *Tyson the Echidna *Eureka the Hedgehog *Shimmer the Hedgehog *Penelope the Hedgehog *Dash the Turtle CREATORS(thats us,the users Joining the rp with our characters :D.if this is empty,i will delete it) *ATF *ETH *SF2013 *Onup147 *Maria1234567890 *TSNK ROLEPLAY ETH:*stretches*time to go to mobius*teleports to Mobius* ATF: Hey.. Fionna wanna go in the mobius Beach? Fionna: Sure.. Whoever you are.. ATF: My name is Adventuretimefanatic or.. you could call me ATF Fionna: Wow.. You like Adventure Time? ATF: And Eddsworld.. Fionna: :3 Destiny and Emily:*sees ETH*HIYA ETH!!!!!! ETH:hi Destiny and Emily.Wanna go to the beach? Emily:YAY Destiny:YAY Fionna and ATF: *Runs to the beach* ATF: THIS IS AWESOME :D Fionna: YES IT WILL BE Destiny,Emily,and ETH:*runs to the beach and sees Fionna and ATF*HI ATF HI FIONNA Matrix Someone and SF2013: *already at the beach* Judas, Tyson, and Onup:*appears out of nowhere* LOOK OUT BEACH BABES HERE WE COME!!^_^ Eureka: Is that all you guys ever think about.-_- Judas: Well it is summer vacation Tyson: We worked so hard so we deserved it Onup: And it not everyday I get to spend my time with some of my favorite mobians. Eureka: Good point but try to take it easy you guys. Fionna:Hi Em and Em and Dest :D Destiny:wassup. Emily:Hi ETH:Hello Destiny,ETH,and Emily:*has water guns* Judas, Tyson, and Onup: *has water cannons* Destiny:*jumps into the water making a big splash* ETH:*jumps inside the water* Emily:*walks inside the water* Judas, Tyson, and Onup: *Starts to make a sand fortress* Eureka:*walks around with a water Bazooka* Shimmer and Penelope walk over to the water. Maria: Hey Shimm, hey Penny! Penelope and Shimmer: Hi Maria! Maria: You too still a good couple? Penelope: Yep. Maria: Wanna go into the water? Shimmer: Okay! Maria, Shimmer, and Penelope go in the water. Judas: *Throw water ballon at Penelope from the sand fortress* Emily:*splashes ETH* ETH:*splashes Emily and Destiny Onup: *Reinforcing sand fortress wall with ??? * Matrix: *standing at the edge of the ocean* I hate water SF2013: *head comes up from the water* Lighten up, scardey-hog *splashes Matrix* ATF and Fionna went in the ocean ATF: YEAHYUH! THIS IS AWESOME! Fionna: YEAHYUH! Eureka:*sun bathing* Judas:*From thr sand fortress throws another water ballon at Penelope* Onup and Tyson:*continues to build sand fortress* ???: *some fin starts to head to ATF and Fionna* (jaws music plays) Onup: *sees fin from the sand fortress* Unknown hostile attack Onup, Judas , and Tyson Throws a barrage of water ballonns at ???* *reveals to be Dash swiming* oww what was that for? Onup Judas , and Tyson at the same time: Aw come-on they’re only water balloons Judas: I’m surprised that Penelope didn’t notice that I threw those water balloons at her *From the sand fortress throws another water balloon at Penelope* TSNK: hey guys did i miss any... Dash? Dash: TSNK? how did you get to Mobius TSNK: long story Eureka: There are a lot of people at the beach today Fionna: *Sees the Fin* Umm.. Ad.. Behind you... ATF: What? Fionna: Umm.. Shark.. ATF: *sees the finn behind me* OH GLOB SHARK D: *hits the fin* DIE! Fionna: Anyway.. That's Dash.. ATF: Oh.. Fionna: *splashes Em* Hai Emily :3 ATF: Hey ETH! ETH:*shoots water at ATF*YEAH WASSUP ATF: Em.. *splashes em* ETH:TIME FOR YA DOOM >:3*shoots water at ATF and Fionna*, Destiny:*shoots water at Onup* Emily:*shoots water at Judas* Category:Roleplay